Reunion of Pasts
by StarReader2009
Summary: After Edward left, Noah returns for his daughter Claire Bennett while in disguise of Bella Swan. Months later Claire comes across the Cullens in California. What will the Cullens do when they find out who she is? What will happen?
1. Dad

Reunion of Pasts

_Chapter 1:Dad_

It's been three months since the Cullen's left me in Forks. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse I was put in danger with vampires.

I sighed. I missed my dad, I mean don't get me wrong I love Charlie but he's just my protector who works for my dad while he sets out to search for Sylar.

For the first time, I wish I could have back my ability. I know I kept complaining about my powers and not able to feel pain but I miss it now that I could.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ed(wince)ward. But he left me and I knew that somewhere in his head he did it to protect me but I realized that when I "overreacted" to leaving with Renee.

I was so pissed when dad took away my abilities but I remember his exact words before he left me with Charlie.

"_Claire, I know you don't like this but it's temporary and when the times right I will come back for you but you have to go to Forks with him or else you could get hurt," he explained, nodding to Charlie._

On the way to Forks, I had to dye my hair brown with some red and wear contacts that the company had made to fit with Charlie so I could look like his biological daughter.

My skin wasn't a problem for the fact that I was paler than usual but that only shows when cloudy or probably dark.

When I heard the door knock, I walked to the door and opened it. What I saw of who it is was a shocking revelation.

I stilled in my shock while he smiles at me and greets.

"Hello, Claire-bear."

"Dad," I whisper.


	2. Return

Reunion of Pasts

_Chapter 2: Return_

Dad pulls me in a hug while Matt and Peter watch us. Dad pulls away to cup my face in his hands, gently to look closely at me.

"Claire," he sighed, stroking my hair. "I missed you."

I blinked.

"I missed you too, Dad," I said, confused. "Why are you here?"

"We came to get you, Claire," Dad said, letting her go.

"And to put things back to the way they were before you came here as Charlie's daughter," Peter said, raising a black bag I haven't noticed until now.

"Come on in so you guys don't get cold," I said, nodding inside the house.

My dad, Matt, and Peter walked in the house and I closed the door behind them, telling them to enter the living room.

After we sat down, silence seemed to consume the room that is until dad cleared his throat.

"Claire, we came back with stuff so you can go back to your original appearance you were born with. And don't worry about Renee we took care of that before we came here," Dad quickly said when he saw me open my mouth to guess of what I was going to say.

I sighed in relief. I cared about Renee like she was my mother but more likely a friend than ever.

I stood up and Peter passed me the black bag. I took it, confused until I saw what was inside and looked at Peter to give him a small smile that he returned.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I took out the removing dye hair cream and the compact to remove my contacts.

When I saw the last item, confused me until I read a note in my dad's handwriting.

_Claire,_

_If you have this note you might be confused of what the last item is. In the compartment is a serum to take so you can have your abilities back. It is one of the four cures I have for you to take and trust me Peter used it and has his ability back and don't worry back when the company was still stable we reran it to give and return abilities._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I took a few moments to let the words sink in before I opened the compartment to reveal a needle and a small glass bottle that must contain the cure.

I took the needle and the bottle, stuck the needle in the bottle, sucking in the cure, and sinking in the needle in my arm, releasing the cure in me.

As I removed the bottle from my arm, I see the little hole in my arm close up as if it was never there.

I smile in satisfaction before putting the needle and bottle back in the compartment, closing it, and putting it back in the bag.

I remove the contacts from my eyes to reveal my blue eyes and putting it in the compact. I grabbed the hair cream, put the cream in my hair while I scrub the brown and red dye off my hair.

After minutes of scrubbing off the color in my hair, I rinsed my hair revealing my blonde hair.

I dried my hair with a towel before I set the towel in the hamper and putting the items my dad set for me in the bag.

I grabbed the bag, walked out of the bathroom, and walked downstairs to the living room where my dad, Peter, and Matt are waiting.

When I entered the living room, the three of them stood up at my entrance while I gave the bag back to Peter.

"It feels better to get those contacts out of your eyes," I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

Dad smiled along with Peter before saying, "Claire, pack your stuff we're sending you home back with your mother and Lyle."

"Joy, just when my life couldn't get any better I get to see my little brother again," I said, sarcastically while walking back upstairs to pack.

I heard Peter chuckle before I was high up the stairs.

I entered my bedroom, getting my suitcases and my bag, packing both my clean and dirty clothes also my laptop.

After I was done packing, I called out for someone to help me out with my stuff.

Peter came when he saw me carrying two suitcases and one bag coming out of my room.

Matt and my dad followed me and Peter out the door, towards the car.

Dad grabbed my bag and put it in the truck along with my suitcases Peter put as I opened the door to the passenger seat and sat inside, closing the door.

I looked one more time at the house one more time before sighing.

My dad turns on the engine of the car before driving out on the driveway and finally away from Forks.

By now I would miss the cold for the first time, I would miss the place of the first time I set eyes on the man I loved, who left me to rot in my life full of abilities and no more vampires.

This day I will always regret to leave Forks. This day will be when I forget everything of Isabella Marie Swan. This is the day where Claire Bennett is reborn.

But I know deep in my heart I will never forget the good part of Isabella Marie Swan. And that part was the Cullen's.

The Cullen's was the only family that I could ever trust with my life. But now I will live for eternity of emotional pain without Edward Cullen. Without him knowing for who and what I truly am.

As we pass the leaving Forks sign I remember Edward's exact words the first time we were in our meadow together.

_**Flashback**_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

_"What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

_**End of Flashback**_

My eyes start to water up in sadness as I looked at my window as I think my last words to Edward as Bella Swan.

_I love you, Edward. I will love you for eternity yet you won't even know me anymore when you see me. I hope to see you once more but not now. I need to sort my life the way it was. I wish you can hear me. It was a surprise you couldn't even read my mind when we first met. I guess it's because I'm neither vampire nor human I guess. If I ever live through the life I am in now I hope to see you again. For the last time, Edward... I love you…forever._

I finished with a tears falling on my cheeks followed by another.


	3. Home

Reunion of Pasts

_Chapter 3:Home_

As we pulled up at our house where Mom and Lyle is at, I smile at the memories before I left for Forks and climbed out of the car with the others: Matt, Peter, and Dad.

I got my bag when Dad and Peter got my suitcases, walked toward the door where it leads towards Mom and Lyle.

Dad opens the door and me, Peter, and Matt follow in.

"I'm home." Dad calls out as he closes the door behind Matt.

Dad, me, Matt, and Peter walk in towards the dining room leading to the kitchen where Lyle is sitting and Mom is cooking.

They both look up and when they notice me they were shocked.

"Claire," Mom murmured still in shock after a moment.

I smile. "Hey, Mom. Long time no see."

Mom stopped what she was doing and ran towards me to grab me in a hug.

"Claire, oh my god," Mom said, pulling away in arms length to look at me. "Your hair's longer and curly."

I laughed. "Yeah being away for almost a year can change some things but that's only my appearance."

Mom chuckled. "Well I hope _you_ didn't change too much."

We both laughed until we heard Lyle's voice.

"Hey don't I get a greeting from my favorite sister," Lyle complained.

We looked to see him a few feet away from us. I roll my eyes at his complaint, smiling.

"How's my favorite little brother," I asked, walking forward to hug him.

He shrugged after we were done hugging. "Not much. But still the same."

I heard my dad clear his throat. We looked at him as he spoke.

"Claire-bear, why don't you get unpacked before we eat breakfast," Dad suggested.

"Alright," I agreed, nodding my head.

I got my bag and my suitcases, took them upstairs with the help of my dad with no success of carrying the one on my left, leaving me in my room to unpack my clothes.

After I finished unpacking, I looked around my room seeing nothing has changed except some dust on my cheerleading trophies, my desk but my bed looked like it was made weekly.

I sighed as I think about how everything was going to be the same like how I've spent the rest of my life instead of the lie back at Forks.

I pick up the stuff _they_ gave me for my birthday except of course the radio station that was supposed to be for my truck but that was "destroyed" when I took it out of the truck.

I look at the photo album where my pictures were taken at my eighteenth birthday but it was actually my nineteenth.

I sighed at the picture of Edward in the kitchen back at my home at Forks.

I was so broken I thought I would never heal emotionally. Charlie really got a kick in my catatonic state.

As I look at Edward's picture once more, I vow to never search for him and just hope that fate will help me take me to him.

I close the photo album before I head downstairs towards the family that raised me as their own. Now I must continue on with my life before my life becomes more hectic.


	4. Them

Reunion of Pasts

_Chapter 4:Them_

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock.

It's been almost five months since I left Forks with my Dad, Peter, and Matt and thanks to people at everywhere Isabella Marie Swan never existed only me, Dad, Angela, Matt, Peter, and Charlie know about that so I could be safe.

It was too bad I never _was_ safe well except from people with abilities.

Nobody knows what happened to me back at Forks well except for Matt and Peter but as far as I know they only know that I fell in love with a guy named Edward.

For the past few months of spending time with my family, I was able to heal from my heartbreak from Edward but that was when I vowed my promise to never look for him just to let it happen instead.

I never forgot about him and I still love him and can never hate him for leaving me just to protect me. Lots of people did that and I did the same way for the people I love.

Recently Lyle got hurt really, _really_ bad. And when I mean really, really bad. I mean horribly terrible.

He got in a car crash yesterday with his friends and his parents coming back from soccer practice.

I was never told about it until after I got out of work.

Today, I planned on visiting him with my parents. But Mom is already there with him to see if he will wake up from the coma.

When I got off work, I called my mom. It was dark and I was driving to the hospital that she told me about the doctor.

"Claire, you should meet the doctor he is incredibly handsome and was a very nice man," mom mentioned.

"Aren't all doctors nice people," I suggested.

"Honey, he was different. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and golden-brown eyes," she identified.

I stopped breathing at the part where she said he had golden-brown eyes. No, it can't be. They can't be working at the Costa Verde hospital.

"Claire, are you still there," she asked.

"Yeah, Mom. What is the doctor's name," I asked, cautiously. If it was really the Cullen's then I was dead set in trouble if my father knew about vampires and them most importantly.

"Um, his name is Dr. Cullen, why? Is he bad news or something else," Mom asked, worried.

"Oh, no, Mom. He's not like that I just… the description you told me was familiar so it's nothing to worry about," I lied smoothly.

"Ok, Claire, well I'll see you here at the hospital, right," she asked, clarifying.

"Yes, Mom, I'm at the parking lot already I'll see you up there, bye."

"Bye, hon." I closed my phone.

I parked my car and got out of the car, locking it. I walked to the front of the doors to the hospital walking to the front desk. I asked for Lyle Butler's room and she said room 601; second floor.

As I got to Lyle's room, I opened the door to see my mom, Lyle, and two people I thought I would never see.

Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen standing on the other side Lyle where is preoccupied with my Mom.

Carlisle wearing the usual of what a doctor should wear **(AN: think of what a doctor wears)**. Edward wearing regular clothes: jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. His bronze hair was messier than usual as is his clothes.

Somehow I have a feeling this isn't going to go well as _all_ us would plan.


	5. Recognition

Reunion of Pasts

_Chapter 5:Recognition_

Mom, Lyle, Carlisle, and Edward looked up at my entrance.

I saw the recognition on Carlisle and Edward's faces when they realized who I was.

"Oh, Claire, I'm so glad you're here," mom said before Carlisle or Edward could speak, standing up, and running to hug me.

I rubbed my mom's back as I said, "Mom, I talked to you on the phone so it's not that big of a surprise that I'm here."

She pulled away making our arms fall away from each other to look at me sternly, "But I'm your mother so I worry about you."

I smiled. Same old mom, I thought.

I heard someone clear their throat to see Carlisle, Edward, and Lyle looking at them.

"Hey, what about me," Lyle complained.

"You're injured, you idiot. I can't hug you but I can say 'hi'," I said, walking up to him, shaking my head.

He just rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled at my brother's antics. I look at Carlisle worried.

"How bad is he hurt," I asked him.

"He has some broken ribs, his skull was dented a little, blood pressure was loss," Carlisle answered.

I look at my brother, raising an eyebrow. "Dented?"

Lyle shifted a little. "I was in the passenger seat."

"He also has his right arm and leg broken," Carlisle continued.

"Thank god for that," I heard mom mutter.

I gave mom a pointed look. "Actually it was luck." I turned back to Carlisle. "How long will he have to stay here?"

"A few weeks until he's ready to walk and play soccer again," he answered.

I nodded.

I looked back to my mom to see that she's a little tired so I suggested.

"Hey, Mom, why don't you go back home I'll watch Lyle since I miss the little squirt and barely spent any time with him."

She hesitated before nodding. She got her jacket and her purse and left.

"Get some sleep, Lyle. It's late," I told him.

He groaned. "Your not my mother."

I grinned at him. "No, I'm your older sister. So gets some sleep."

He groaned but listened.

"Be-uh Claire," Carlisle said, "let's talk outside so we don't wake your brother?"

I nodded before walking out the door with Carlisle and Edward following suit.

Once the door was closed, Carlisle and Edward gave me questioning looks.

"Bella, why are you here in California," Edward asked. "And why did you call that women 'mom'?"

"Ok, ok. First, my real name is Claire Bennett but my family goes by Butler now. Second, 'that women' is one of my adoptive parents. Third, I _live_ in California for a year but I had go away for protection until five months ago," I explained.

"Why," Edward asked.

I sighed. "How about I'll tell you guys and your family because I don't want to explain more than once?"

Carlisle and Edward nodded. "How about-"

Carlisle was interrupted by Edward's phone. Edward picks it up and I could hear a perky voice by the closeness.

He closes his phone and said, "That was Alice she said to come now, she said to put a note next to your brother saying you left for work early."

"Easy enough," I said without hesitation.

I did as I was told and followed them both out to their car that was before Edward took my car keys.

"You might not catch up with us if you drove," he had said.

To say I was angry was an understatement I was furious with him but agreed stubbornly.

As we passed by trees, I saw a house that was almost like the one at Forks the Cullen's used to live in.

As we slowed down to the driveway, I could see a pixie figure I could point out as Alice, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

I sighed before getting out of the car. This is going to be a long night.


	6. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
